


You are (not) alone

by Crimbly



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimbly/pseuds/Crimbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pics/fic) "When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Great Gaian Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimensions. The Breach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are (not) alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/gifts).



  
  
  
  


Tifa and Cloud - invincible copilots of the Jaeger _Ultima Fist_ , Midgar's finest creation - had been with the Program since its inception, having joined shortly after watching their hometown being decimated to rubble by one of the earliest Category III monsters to rise out of the sea. It seemed, for a while, that surely no Kaiju could endanger the world while they were leading the fight...until the first Category IV hit landfall around Junon.

They sustained heavy damage, but the battle was all but won. The creature had been reduced to a heaving mess of broken tissue at the feet of the _Ultima Fist_... when it suddenly did what no Kaiju had done before - _retreat_. Dragging its oozing, deformed body across the wasted beaches, the monster slunk back into the ocean, leaking toxic blue behind it in a trail a kilometer wide. Their Jaeger too beaten to pursue it into water, Tifa and Cloud let the Kaiju go. And there, over the stained waves parted by the bulk of the injured hulk, another impossible sight - a human figure, afloat and glowing, where the Kaiju sank... But how could that be true?

After that day, things changed. The Kaiju that kept coming were no stronger physically... but they were smarter, and fought strategically, as if suddenly under instruction. Well-trained animals, rather than untamed beasts.

Back at headquarters, the Jaeger Program continued, recruiting and training new prospective pilots. Among the fresh blood, two clear standout talents made themselves immediately obvious - sister and brother, Aerith and Sephiroth. They were sharp, skilled, and above all, drift-compatible as if by instinct - a rarity not seen since Tifa and Cloud first joined. But there was something else _odd_ about the pair that Tifa couldn't place... something both alluring and disconcerting. Their eyes and smiles seemed too ancient for their youthful faces. They had an ethereal, unapproachable quality about them. They were beautiful, as if crafted from an abstract _ideal_ of humanity rather than its real components.

Aerith, in particular, was attractive in an almost dangerous way... like the expanse of serene ocean harbouring the Breach.

And Aerith, it seemed, found something special in Tifa too, because it wasn't long before she made her interests known. Tifa hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time, and Aerith was distinctly different from anybody Tifa had ever kissed... The proximity to this girl made Tifa feel as if she were sinking, warmly and contently, into some unknown primal depth. As if the world was gently folding up around her, enclosing her in a fatal breathlessness that induced bliss in equal parts... She could die during one of Aerith's kisses, and Tifa wouldn't regret a thing.

Their battles with the Kaiju continued. The Jaegers were starting to lose. Despite all her experience, all her skill and training, Tifa was finding it harder and harder to _drift_ \- the most crucial and natural of her abilities was slipping away from her. Aerith occupied her thoughts, leading her concentration astray, a glowing white rabbit darting through the caverns of her mind guiding her down, always down, where the green, soft, waters were waiting.

"Have you ever wondered," Aerith asked her one day, casually and airily, after Tifa suffered another near defeat, "why the Kaiju are attacking?"

"I have," Tifa admitted. "But at the end of the day it doesn't matter, does it? Whatever their reasons are, they're threatening our survival, and we have to defend ourselves."

"Maybe they feel the same way," Aerith hummed. "Maybe they're also acting in self-defense, in response to the threat people pose on _their_ lives."

"Pity there's no way to drift with a Kaiju," Tifa replied, tired and half in joke, "and ask it all these pressing questions. Maybe we could reach some kind of understanding."

Aerith turned to look at Tifa, and the sudden intensity of her gaze made the younger woman falter.

"Would understanding the Kaiju's motives really make you change what you're doing?" Her tone was soft, and impregnated with bone-deep exhaustion. "If you were able to drift with a Kaiju... would its reasons for fighting really make you lay down your arms?"

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Pacific Rim vs FFVII' fusion prompt, with a healthy side of Aerith/Tifa, and a generous portion of Neon Genesis Evangelion references nobody asked for. I hope you like it, Chofi!


End file.
